BAD APPLE
by Natsuo Yamamoto Kun
Summary: Fingir que todo está bien es incorrecto. Solo matas a tu verdadero ser, pero siempre existe la posibilidad de que alguien te haga entender que en la vida pasan cosas malas pero también pasan cosas buenas, después de todo el tiempo nunca se detiene.
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid no me pertenece, todos los derechos a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Capitulo 1. La chica del suéter negro**

La vida a veces puede ser una pesadilla, pero todo depende de la perspectiva que tengas. Las cosas no siempre deben tomarse de manera negativa o positiva. Para algunos es mejor ignorar su realidad, tal vez solo fingen soportar las cosas tristes de su existir o solo les vale un carajo. Bueno… ella negaba ser humana, se comportaba mas como un robot y si le preguntaban su opinión sobre algo ella contestaba algo como "Soy un conejo, no necesito involúcrame en las cosas de los humanos"

Sus palabras siempre eran honestas, y sobre todo se sabía que tenía razón porque solo mantenía amistad con una estudiante de intercambio, SeeU Daa-hee. Todos estaban seguros que solo hablaba con ella, porque la rubia ceniza adornaba su cabello con unas bocinas simulando orejas de gato. Fuera de eso Yuzuki Yukari no mantenía amistad alguna con otra persona, solo hablaba lo necesario y se mantenía calmada en cualquier situación. Incluso cuando era acosada por sus compañeros de escuela.

–Hey conejo tonto, ha salido un nuevo videojuego –La jornada escolar había terminado y como era costumbre Akaito y sus amigos Dell y Yuma, la esperaban en la entrada del instituto– todos en la escuela saben que a tu familia le sobra el dinero ¿Qué tal si me entregas tu mesada?

–¿Uh? Está bien el dinero no es algo valioso, a mis padres les gusta hacer caridad así que aquí tienes– Dijo a la vez que sacaba dinero de su mochila y se lo entregaba. En todo el tiempo su expresión era calmada, como si estuviera hablando pacíficamente con ellos y no sufriendo acoso. Cosa que solo hacia enfadar a Akaito ¡Si no hay lagrimas no hay diversión!

–Esto no es caridad idiota– Uso el tono más amenazante posible mientras tomaba a la chica del cuello de su camiseta y la alzaba al aire – ¿No te das cuenta que te hacemos daño o qué? Todos los días te golpeamos y aun así tu ni te inmutas ¿no tienes alma? O eres una masoquista ¡Si es así sonríe, llora o has algo! Tu estúpida cara me está enfermando… seguro te crees mucho por ser rica, hemos pisoteado tu orgullo y tu nunca cambias esa expresión ¿Te golpeamos tan fuerte que ya te dejamos sin neuronas? ¡Por dios! Deberías rogar por piedad ¡deberías odiarnos!

–El odio es humano, yo soy…

–Si ya sabemos que "eres" un conejo pero no te hartas ¿Cómo es que te dejas golpear y te levantas como si nada?

–Ciertamente el daño físico es muy importuno, pero los conejos como todos los demás animales somos maltratados por humanos así que es algo normal.

La lanzo sin delicadeza al suelo esperando que por lo menos le regalara una expresión de dolor… pero nada. La miro con desprecio una última vez y dio la orden de retirada–Tsk está loca, mejor vayámonos.

La chica solo se limito a ver como se marchaba Akaito y su banda de matones. Estaba segura de que nunca habría más que algunos golpes y realmente no le importaba, si quedaba con rasguños y moretones igual sus padres no se darían cuenta. Se puso de pie y junto su mochila, convivir en una sociedad humana era bastante agotador.

Pero bueno ese era su último día de secundaria y ni se digno a despedirse de su amiga. De alguna manera estaba segura que se encontrarían de nuevo… después de todo los gatos son impredecibles.

.

.

.

Unos meses después.

Dos amigas caminaban hacia su nueva escuela, hoy comenzarían un nuevo capítulo en su vida; La preparatoria. Y para evitarse inconvenientes decidieron llegar lo más temprano posible a su institución educativa, después de todo no querían ser aplastadas por una gran multitud.

–Hey Mayu ¿Cómo vas? –Comenzó la plática la mayor de las chicas, Aria Planetto.

Una chica de tez pálida y unos ojos entre azules y morados, bastantes expresivos a decir verdad, pero eso no era lo que más llamaba la atención de su persona, sino su largo y bello cabello que raya entre rosa pálido y lo blanco.

–Hola IA –Contesto con una gran sonrisa, le alegraba saber que tendría a su mejor amiga cerca para cuidarle la espalda– La verdad estoy un poco nerviosa y emociona por entrar a la preparatoria, siento que podría vomitar en cualquier momento.

–¡Eh! Solo no me vayas a vomitar a mi, no quiero tener tu desayuno encima.

–¡IA! –Le dio un no tan fuerte golpe en el hombro a su amiga para que dejara las bromas. Pero aun así no pudo evitar sonreír, en serio le tranquilizaba la presencia de la pelirosa.

– Bieeen lo dejo jajaja.

–Gracias– Continuaron caminando en silencio hasta que a la chica de ojos dorados se le ocurrió decir algo– Lo bueno es que este año podre pasar más tiempo con Taito.

–Eh~ ¿Así que aun sales con él?– Sonrió con picardía haciendo sonrojar inmediatamente a su acompañante– eres una chica enamorada jaja

Intento disimular lo más que pudo el rojo que estaba presente en sus mejillas a la vez que rodaba los ojos. IA no tenía remedio pero esta vez se lo devolvería–Mira quien dice, Mao me dijo que ayer no querías colgar el teléfono y lo dejaste sin saldo.

– ¡Lo mío es amor verdadero! –Contesto con orgullo y sin una pizca de vergüenza. La verdad era muy difícil hacer que Aria no tomara las cosas con humor.

– ¡Lo mío también!

–Lo sé, lo sé –Le dio la mejor sonrisa que pudo a su amiga– Pero Mao es mucho más lindo que Taito

La miro desaprobación y saco la lengua con asco del comentario de la oji azul– ¡Para nada! Mao es feo.

–Solo lo dices porque es tu hermano.

–Jaja Exacto.

Entre platica no se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban frente al gran edificio en donde tomarían clases de ahora en adelante. Al percatarse de ese hecho, dejaron de caminar por un momento y se detuvieron a admirar la gigantesca estructura.

–Como sea, ya llegamos –Volvió a tomar la palabra IA pero esta vez se notaba cierta nostalgia en su tono de voz–hoy por fin veré a Yukari...

–¿Quién es Yukari? –Pregunto mientras ladeaba la cabeza en signo de confusión. Estaba segura de nunca haber escuchado ese nombre… aunque tal vez lo hizo, pero lo olvido.

Su amiga inmediatamente hizo una mueca de desagrado y en su cara se podía leer perfectamente un "Really? Niga" o algo así –Mi amiga de la infancia, todas las vacaciones te hable sobre ella ¿recuerdas?

-Oh… Nop, no recuerdo.

-Seguro estabas pensando en el tonto de Taito– Soltó con fastidio. Ella realmente estaba emocionada de poder convivir con sus dos mejores amigas, pero al parecer Mayu no compartía su entusiasmo.

– ¡Hey! No es un tonto es lindo y comprensible… con él me siento protegida–Defendió a su novio, con lo que dijo cualquiera pensaría que Taito es un gran chico. Pero IA sabía que no era así, igual no podía hacer entrar en razón a Mayu y lo mejor era evitar peleas innecesarias.

–Si, como digas– Soltó un suspiro fastidiada y finalmente volvió a caminar hacia dentro del edificio– Hay que ver las listas ahora que no hay gente.

–Está bien.

Las dos chicas miraron las listas con ansias, deseando estar en el mismo grupo. Para suerte de ambas así fue, las dos asistirían al grupo "1 –A" y aunque Aria no lo menciono Yukari también iría en el mismo curso, tal vez lo mejor era presentársela de sorpresa a Mayu.

Aun era temprano y como les sobraba tiempo decidieron dar una vuelta por la instalación, en eso se encontraron con el hermano de la menor y como buena pareja que son dejaron de lado a Mayu. IA se fue con Mao a dar una vuelta y Mayu se vio obligada a ir al salón donde le serian impartidas sus clases.

Camino de prisa a su destino, no le agradaba para nada estar sola y para su sorpresa al llegar al salón, ya había una persona. Agradeció internamente que fuera una chica, pero aun así le parecía raro que estuviese allí porque aun faltaba más de media hora para que empezara la ceremonia de bienvenida a los de nuevo ingreso y faltaban más de dos horas para dar comienzo a las clases.

Entro con cautela, intentando no molestar a la otra persona. Tomo asiento en un lugar lo más lejos posible de la chica mientras la inspeccionaba con la mirada. Parecía estar distraída mirando la ventana. La verdad es que Mayu no es una acosadora o algo por estilo, pero el inusual cabello de la desconocida le llamaba la atención, junto con su piel blanca que era una mas pálida que la de IA y eso es decir mucho… aunque lo que la capturo totalmente fue el aura misteriosa y solitaria que rodeaba a esa persona.

Su al parecer nueva compañera de clases noto su presencia desde el primer momento en que puso un pie dentro del salón, pero decidió ignorarla aunque al sentir que la veían prefirió pedirle amablemente a la persona que dejara de observar su persona. Dejo de mirar al cielo y giro la cabeza 180 grados encontrándose con una chica que le recordaba un poco a su amiga felina.

Su cabello rubio y ondulado. Bueno fuera de eso no tenía nada parecido con SeeU. Sus ojos eran dorados, no azules. Y el aura que rodeaba a esta chica era todo lo contrario a la de la coreana. Se notaba que era alguien insegura pero amable, SeeU era atrevida y obstinada. Siendo objetiva, la extraña solo tenía algo similar el cabello al de su amiga, pero ya había notado los extravagantes colores adornaban su cabellera, hasta podría asegurar que la chica era un par de centímetros más pequeña que SeeU y estaba segura de que no se equivocaba, después de todo ella nunca se equivoca.

Por otro lado Mayu se perdió totalmente en sus orbes violetas, hasta el punto que no se dio cuenta que la otra chica la estaba inspeccionando. Simplemente podía estar todo el día mirando esos inexpresivos ojos, pero una suave voz la hizo salir de su trance; Yukari le hablo.

– ¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto con su usual tono que expresaba; prácticamente nada.

Negó rápidamente moviendo la cabeza de manera frenética, mientras buscaba la voz para contestar–N-no.

–Entonces no me mires, no me gustan los humanos

–. . .

La verdad Mayu no supo cómo interpretar sus palabras, después de todo aunque haya dicho que no le gustaban los humanos no parecía ir en serio. Simplemente fueron palabras sin sentimiento alguno, como si estuviera hablando con una computadora y cuando busco la respuesta en los ojos de la chica… quedo con la misma duda o más bien se incremento.

Decidida le iba a preguntar a la extraña chica "¿es una broma?" pero se dio cuenta que ya había vuelto a mirar la ventana, y la verdad Mayu era demasiado indecisa y tímida como para iniciar una conversación con una extraña… claro podía seguirla… pero no iniciarla.

Resignada solo se acomodo en su lugar intentando dormir, tal vez ir tan temprano no fue una buena idea… después de todo término siendo abandonada y despreciada… bueno no despreciada pero si ignorada, por una extraña.

Apretó los puños con fuerza. Le frustraba su situación, algo raro pues ella siempre intentaba tomar las cosas con buen humor. Si no le caes bien a alguien lo mejor es dejar de insistir, pero aun sabiendo eso no podía simplemente ignorar a la chica de cabello lila. Una parte de su ser le decía que debía saber más del robot... Digo de esa persona. Tal vez… esa chica solo se quería hacer la interesante, ya saben "única y diferente" ¡Pero sus ojos sin alma decían otra cosa!

Después de debatirlo mentalmente un par de veces, se puso de pie dispuesta a disipar sus dudas y quizá hacer una nueva amistad. Pero en eso se escucho el sonido seco de la puerta siendo abierta.

Ambas chicas voltearon a ver quien la persona que entraba de esa manera tan ruidosa, encontrándose con Aria, quien las miraba con asombro e ilusión. Seguro deseando que ya se conozcan, e imaginándose las posibilidades de tener a sus más queridas amigas juntas… Bueno al parecer ella era la única con esa idea porque después de cruzar miradas Yukari la ignoro completamente y volvió a ver por la ventana. Por otra parte Mayu fue corriendo donde ella con desesperación, como si tuviera pánico… seguro Yukari le hizo algo. Nah, IA descarto rápidamente la posibilidad Yuzuki es una buena chica de buenos sentimientos, muy amable y no lastimaría ni a una mosca.

–¿Pasa algo, Mayu? –Pregunto, preocupada por su reacción.

–… Nada, solo es incomodo estar sola– Sonrió apenada por correr así –Además creo que no le agrado a esa chica

Digamos que eso solo la preocupo mas –¿Eh? Eso no puede ser posible, Yukari se lleva bien con todos.

–… ¿Quién es Yukari?

– . . . – Forzó su mejor sonrisa y apunto en dirección a única chica presente además de ellas.

– Oh ¿La conoces? – Impresionada.

Suspira resignada y pone su mejor cara de "aquí no pasa nada"– Pfff, Algo así… ¡Yukari se que nos estas escuchando, mueve tu pálido trasero y ven aquí!

… Si usted está pensando que Yukari se quedo tranquila en su lugar mirando al cielo, usted está equivocado. Al verse ignorada, la oji azul camino a paso apresurado donde estaba su antigua amiga y la tomo rápidamente de la muñeca para luego arrastrarla a donde estaba Mayu, quien miraba la escena perpleja.

– Bien, las presento– suspiro resignada, estaba algo molesta por la actitud de sus amigas– Mayu ella es Yukari, Yukari ella es Mayu... ahora todos seamos buenas amigas~

– H-hola, un gusto– Toma la palabra la menor aunque estaba muy nerviosa.

– Hola… –contesto de manera monótona y luego miro a IA– Aria ¿Ya puedo irme?

–… Déjate de tonterías Yuka-chan, llevo 3 años sin verte o saber algo de ti y ahora te quieres ir –puso su rostro de indignación.

La más pequeña de las tres atino a suspirar con fastidio mientras la chica del suéter solo se quedo seria esperando lo que ambas amigas de la pelirosa ya conocían a la perfección, una escena. Y digamos que Aria Planetto es de las personas que exageran las cosas y llevan sus escenas al límite.

–¿Ya no me quieres? – Procedió a iniciar con su teatro. Miro expectante a la pelilila esperando una respuesta, la chica solo negó con la cabeza– ¿¡Ah!? ¿Y tienes el descaro de confirmarlo? –Yukari solo le encogió de hombros restándole importancia, mientras Mayu intentaba contener su risa. La cara de IA era digna de retrato. –¿Cómo es que eres tan mala? ¿Acaso no recuerdas todo lo que yo hice por ti? ¡Yo te di la vida! Te alimente y crie por 16 largos años ¡Eres una mala hija! La peor, no quieres ni convivir con tu pobre y necesitada hermanita– dijo mientras tomaba a Mayu y la agitaba con fuerza– ¡Mira lo triste que esta!

–A-ayuda…

Cabe aclarar que Mayu no se veía triste, solo parecía que iba a vomitar o caer desmayada por lo que hacia IA.

–Aria yo soy mayor que tu, es imposible que seas mi madre– Contesto con desinterés y se fue de nuevo al lugar que ocupaba antes de que llegara su vieja amiga.

Finalmente IA soltó a Mayu que fue a dar al suelo totalmente mareada.

–Sabes... ¡No me importa igual eras adoptada! Hmp, ni te presentare a tu lindo padre –Y como llego salió; corriendo como si el pasillo fuera una pista de carrera.

Yukari se puso de pie y fue donde la rubia, ayudándole a ponerse de pie. –Oye ¿Estás bien? –Al ver que Aria se fue corriendo dejando en el suelo a su amiga la mayor decidió ayudarla, después de todo aunque Mayu fuera humana ella como buen "conejo" que era debía ayudar a las damiselas en peligro, después de todo los animales son buenos no como los humanos.

–…Si estoy bien, muchas gracias– Sonrió de manera amable. Esperando llevarse bien con la chica o poder entablar una conversación normal.

Por su parte Yukari no estaba dispuesta a convivir más de lo necesario con las personas y corto la conversación.– Ok–

Y bueno eso le reafirmo a Mayu que hacerse amiga de esa chica seria un trabajo difícil, más no imposible. Así que tomo la decisión de y responsabilidad de mantener vivas las platicas.

–Em… ¿Yuzuki-san? – tomo la palabra no muy segura de lo que hacía.

–No me gustan las formalidades puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Mayu.

– Eh.. Y-yo pues, está bien– Una cosa era que la chica le diera permiso para usar su nombre pero que la llamara "Mayu" a secas siendo alguien a quien apenas conocía le era algo raro y le causaba cierta molestia. –V-vale Yukari-san, pero yo me apellido Yoshida no Mayu.

–Ya sabía eso, ya te dije que no me gustan las formalidades.

–. . . OK –decidió ignorar lo que dijo la chica y continuo con su propósito inicial, entablar una linda y amistosa charla –...desde que te vi note que traes un suéter que va en contra de las reglas del uniforme.. etto lo que quiero decir es que es muy lindo tiene orejas de conejo ¿pero no es algo infantil usar eso en la preparatoria? Podrían burlarse de ti.

–No es algo nuevo, así que no importa– Miro a Mayu directo a los ojos como ya lo había hecho por lo menos 3 veces en el día y la menor se volvió a perder en otro mundo –Además soy un conejo necesito mis orejas.

Al terminar de hablar la chica solo tomo sus pertenecías y salió del salón, dejando a Mayu muy confundida. Por más de 5 minutos estuvo inmóvil como estatua pensando en las palabras de la extraña chica y pensando en sus muertos pero profundos ojos, pero el timbre la saco de su trance.

Se dirigió lo más rápido posible al gimnasio de su nueva escuela para la ceremonia de bienvenida, definitivamente este sería un ciclo interesante o al menos no normal.

 **¡Hola! He decidido iniciar con un nuevo proyecto, igual que mi primer one-shot la pareja será Mayukari, (Mayu x Yukari o Yukari x Mayu) Se que no hay mucho sobre ellas y su fandom es casi inexistente, así que me he tomado la libertad de escribir un fanfic de ellas. Sin nada más que aclarar espero que hayas disfrutado de la lectura~ c: Espero no abandonar esto.**

 **Bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, yo solo tomo prestados a algunos de sus personajes con fines de entrenamiento y esclavitud ¡Pero nunca de con fines de lucro! Todos los derechos a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Capitulo 2. La chica de perfil bajo y la chica tímida**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el inicio de clases y las cosas no habían avanzado bien para ningún alumno del 1-A. El primer día de clases llego una alumna tarde armando un escándalo, y a eso le sumamos el hecho de que no portaba bien el uniforme y termino noqueando al maestro al intentar entrar al salón… Digamos que el profesor de matemáticas estaba de mal humor y termino por bajarles 2 puntos en su materia a todos los alumnos de ese curso, irónicamente la alumna que hizo ese desastre era de un grado superior. Días después su salón fue víctima de vandalismo y se vieron forzados usar el gimnasio mientras el salón era reparado y justo el primer día que usaron el gimnasio el aire acondicionado dejo de funcionar. Por otra parte ya se habían creado los grupos sociales, por así decirlo. IA seguía de amiga con Mayu y ellas dos consiguieron una amiga mas… Para su mala suerte no fue la pelilila que IA quería como a una hermana y Mayu estaba curiosa por conocer. Y ya a la segunda semana la chica de ojos dorados ya había quedado abandonada, Cul se unió al consejo estudiantil e IA comenzó a pasar todos sus tiempos libres con Mao… La menor fácilmente podría pasar el tiempo libre con su novio pero en la primera semana ya se había ganado una suspensión de un mes completo.

…

Una nueva semana había comenzados, era la tercera desde el inicio del ciclo escolar y posiblemente era la oportunidad de perfecta de comenzar bien un día para variar, ya era mucha mala suerte en un solo grupo. Para ese tiempo el salón ya estaba arreglado en totalidad.

–Chicos he notado que muchos de ustedes tienen problemas con la química, por ello he decidido que de ahora en adelante trabajaran en pares – Hablaba con entusiasmo una de las maestras más jóvenes que trabajaba en esa escuela– Ya saben lo que dicen "Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una" además de que así les será más fácil hacer un proyecto que tengo en mente~

–Masuda-sensei ¿Podemos elegir a nuestro compañero?

La rubia le dio un sorbo a su café y luego miro desafiante a su alumna –Buena pregunta Aria, pero la respuesta es no –Sonrió con altísimo al ver como su grupo resoplaba y se quejaba– Yo formare los dúos... Bien ¡comencemos!

La peculiar maestra de química saco un dado de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y comenzó a formar los equipos al azar. Realmente su calificación de química sería algo a la suerte. De tirar dados a lo tonto se formaron los equipos, algunos pintaban para ser algo bueno y otros para ser un caos total, por ejemplo Cul termino con Utatane, un chico afeminado bastante tímido que no podía mantener una charla con la pelirroja porque lo intimidaba su salvaje apariencia. Por su parte IA termino en equipo con otro chico, Hatsune Mikuo un proclamado holgazán. Y finalmente Mayu quedo con Yukari… La rubia no sabía que esperar de eso, podría ser una buena oportunidad para ser su amiga o una oportunidad perfecta para arruinar su promedio. La verdad la pelilila no parecía ser buena estudiante, de hecho Mayu estaba segura de haberla visto durmiendo en clases.

–¡Ahora mocosos pongan atención! Es sobre el trabajo del que les mencione– Volvió a tomar palabra la maestra, pero esta vez su voz era una extraña mescla entre divertida y autoritaria –Tienen de aquí a cuando les ponga el primer examen para hacerme una maqueta a escala de la escuela.

–¡¿Pero maestra que tiene que ver una maqueta con la clase de química?! –Reclamo con furia Cul.

– Nada– Contesto mientras se encogía de hombros y le daba otro sorbo a su taza que decía "Tengo 206 huesos, 650 músculos, 50 billones de células y la verdad, levantar todo eso de la cama un lunes esta difícil"

– ¡¿Eh?! – Exclamo todo el grupo sorprendido… bueno casi todos.

– Verán hace tiempo que quiero obtener una maqueta de la escuela sin fines de lucro, solo quiero divertirme~ –le dio otro pequeño sorbo a su bebida y miro la taza por unos segundos planteando su respuesta– Y pensé ¿Qué tal si consigo más de una maqueta? Entonces recordé que soy maestra y tengo muchos alumnos a quienes pedirle eso –volvió a sonreír con arrogancia- Para que vean que soy seria le daré un valor del 30 por ciento de su calificación.

– …

–¡No sean exigentes! Si quieren que de una buena "explicación" tendrán que aceptar esta… –suspiro con fastidio, al parecer sus alumnos no eran tan fáciles de engañar– Uhjum, como integrantes de una sociedad deben aprender a colaborar con su comunidad, además de que con esta actividad podrán aprender la estructura del plantel en el que estudian y trabajar en equipo… no sé si se han percatado de que no forme algún equipo donde estén amigos, no piensen que siempre trabajaran con personas de su agrado. En resumen pienso fomentar el trabajo en equipo y la creatividad en un entorno donde ninguno contara con comodidad, por así decirlo.

Con esa explicación todo el grupo tuvo que aceptar de mala gana ese "proyecto" ¿No podía ser tan malo, verdad? Igual no tenían otra opción.

– S-sensei ¿Cuándo será el examen? –Pregunto con timidez Piko y puesto que era una pregunta relativamente importante y del interés de la mayoría, todos se pusieron atentos a la respuesta.

– No se… – se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia– Sera sorpresa

– ¿¡Ahh!?

– No sean escandalosos– Volvió a tomar la palabra la única adulta presente, pero esta vez se escuchaba enojada. Al parecer le molesta el ruido– ¿No pueden dormirse o algo? Como esa chica de allá, igual…– Concluyo mientras señalaba el lugar de Yukari. Lanzo un suspiro con cansancio– Ya he termino mi trabajo diario con ustedes, nos vemos~… por cierto despiértenla – Y dicho esto abandono el salón.

Después de esa extraña clase, las cosas transcurrieron con normalidad. Regaños de parte del maestro de matemáticas que odiaba a la mayoría los alumnos de ese grupo. Los únicos que eran de su agrado o consideraba soportables, era el respetuoso Utatane Piko, la generosa Mayu y la silenciosa Yukari, quien para la hora de matemáticas ya había dormido lo suficiente y podía mantenerse despierta causando una buena impresión.

…

–Al fin, la hora del almuerzo– Hablaba entusiasta IA mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba

–Umm…– Se limito a decir Mayu, bueno… si eso cuenta como una palabra. El punto es que no sabía que opinar de eso, después de todo ella sabía que terminaría comiendo sola en una esquina del salón o algo parecido.

– ¿Pasa algo Mayu? –Pregunto extrañada la pelirrosa, Mayu no era de las personas que contestaban de manera tan vaga cosa que le hizo pensar que se encontraba mal o estaba enojada con ella.

– N-no es nada

– ¿Te preocupa que Yukari-chan no sea buena compañera?

– ¡¿Eh?!...Había olvidado eso– contesto con un poco de angustia, la idea de ser amiga de Yukari no había salido de su mente, pero no estaba totalmente segura sobre el proyecto.

– ¿Uh?

–Eh, estaba pensando en que se me ha olvidado mi almuerzo.

–Ah, con qué era eso… bueno debo irme con Mao, después de todo le prometí que hoy almorzaría con él y sus amigos.

Y de nuevo la de cabello ceniza fue abandonada por su mejor amiga. Bueno ya se acostumbraría, tenía otros asuntos que atender para ser exactos dos asuntos:

1\. Ponerse de acuerdo con su compañera para hacer el proyecto.

2\. Y aun mas importante ir a la tienda escolar a comprar comida.

Aunque no estaba angustiada por no tener que comer no mintió al decirle a IA que había olvidado su almuerzo. No muy segura de cuánto dinero iba a necesitar, tomo su monedero y partió tranquila en busca de alimento. Pero al llegar a la cafetería se encontró con la "grata" sorpresa de que ver una guerra campal, el lugar estaba repleto y las personas actuaban de manera salvaje para llegar al frente y conseguir comida.

– ¿Ahora qué hare? –Pensó angustiada nuestra hambrienta protagonista y resignada soltó un suspiro con cansancio, pero cuando estaba por partir logro ver por las extensas ventanas de la cafetería a su siguiente objetivo; Yuzuki Yukari.

Con determinación emprendió camino hacia el lugar en donde vio a la pelilila, pero al llegar allí la chica ya no estaba. Comenzó a buscarla con la mirada pero nada, cansada y con hambre decidió que lo mejor era volver su salón y fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea de donde podría estar Yukari y con esa idea en mente hizo su último esfuerzo por buscarla.

…

El clima era levemente cálido, no hacia frio y el sol brindaba una agradable sensación… era algo cómodo, como para dormirse y eso es lo que planeaba ella pero después de haber dormido en las horas de química el sueño se negaba a aparecer. Sabiendo que sin importar cuanto lo intentara no podría dormir más por el día de hoy, se limito a mirar el cielo que tanto le gustaba. Planeaba mantenerse sola en ese lugar algo retirado del edificio principal de la escuela. A ella le gustaba llamarlo su lugar secreto, era un edificio abandonado que al parecer antes usaba el difunto club de literatura. Pero buena ella no entraba a ese lugar solo se quedaba afuera en donde había muchos árboles… ella siempre preferiría la naturaleza sin importar lo escasa que fuera en estos tiempos.

– Así que aquí estabas– Una voz un poco aniñada la saco de sus pensamientos. Y de no ser porque tenían algo de qué hablar con la dueña de esa voz la hubiera ignorado olímpicamente.

–… Mayu ¿quieres hablar sobre el proyecto? –Fue directo al grano, no quería perder el tiempo y tampoco estaba dispuesta a alargar la estadía de su visita. Pero por educación aparto su vista del cielo y miro a Mayu aun sabiendo que eso la pondría nerviosa.

– ¿Eh?.. Si… p-pero ya te dije que ese no es mi apellido. –Contesto con duda, aun no se acostumbrada a que una persona no cercana a ella la llamase por su nombre y también se sentía un intimidaba por los profundos ojos violeta que la miraban sin expresar nada.

– Yo hare el trabajo, no te preocupes– sonrió sin gracia– Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Por su parte la chica de los ojos dorados se quedo atónita al ver tal acto, en las tres semanas de conocer a Yukari nunca la había visto sonreír y contrario a lo que esperaba la sonrisa de la chica fue la mas hipócrita que llego a ver en sus 15 años de vida. No la tranquilizaba para nada.

–Bien, dicho eso te puedes retirar.

–… No sonrías así

–… ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Has sonreído sin estar feliz… –Contesto con desgano– Eso no se hace.

– Solo lo hice porque cada vez que estamos solas te vez aterrada– Continuo con su tono monótono de siempre.

– Y-yo etto… lo siento– Intento restarle seriedad al asunto volviendo a su tono amistoso– pero no vuelvas a sonreír de esa manera y por favor déjame hacer el trabajo contigo.

– Como quieras –Volvió su vista al cielo que parecía siempre contemplar y sin samblaje inexpresivo. Realmente le gustaba perderse en el e ignorar la realidad.

– ¿Te gusta el cielo? –Hablo Mayu quien no estaba dispuesta a dejar morir la conversación.

–Mayu, el fin de semana puedes ir a mi casa para hacer la maqueta– Ignoro la pregunta, aun seguía indispuesta a hablar más de lo necesario con esa chica… aunque hace unos minutos intento hacer algo bueno por ella. Cosa que se estaba recriminando desde el momento en intento ser "amistosa".

–¿Eh? No puedo el fin de semana, ya tengo planes.

–Entonces yo hare todo el trabajo, tu atiende tus compromisos.

–… ¿Me das tu dirección?

.

.

.

 **;u; esto no me quedo como esperaba, pero en serio necesitaba sacar otro capítulo .-. aunque quedo corto espero que sea de su agrado~ Gracias por leer.**


End file.
